Graywing and storm
by BrutisISHERE
Summary: What if Storm had chosen Graywing over is brother Clearsky.


**Graywing and Storm**

Graywing saw the rabbit right in front of him. He was stalking it, ever so quiet. He was about to pounce when a cat startled him. She jumped out at him. "Stop stealing our prey!" she hissed. Graywing jumped back, startled. He admired the cat for sneaking up on him. She was a sleek gray cat with amber eyes. "I'm not stealing any prey", Graywing responded back. She looked at him with narrow eyes. "What's your name?" He asked the cat. She didn't say anything but still stared at him. "I'm Graywing". Graywing told her. She didn't say anything but after a few moments she said her name was Storm. "And also watch where your putting your paws". She motioned toward the wasp nest laying on the ground. "Thank you Storm for telling me." She just walked away and said over her shoulder, "I don't care about you, I just don't want you to get stung then run around the whole forest screeching. It would scare all of the prey away." Graywing chuckled to himself. _I like this cat._

Graywing padded through the moor. He was on his way to visit his two brothers that lived in the forest when he heard a cat yowling. He went towards the sound and then he heard a familiar voice yelling back. _Storm!_ He started to run quickly. He entered an open area and saw Storm backed into a tree trunk with two much larger cats facing her. "We saw you steal prey from us and now you are going to pay". Said the brown furred cat. "I've lived here all of my life!" Storm screeched back. The two cats then jumped on her tearing at her throat. Graywing then jumped into action by jumping on one of the cats and ripping at his spine He felt satisfaction as the cat fell to the ground yowling pain. The other cat didn't give up though. He attacked Graywing and pinned him to the ground. Graywing struggled under all of his weight. Then the weight was suddenly lifted off of him as Strom flipped the cat off of Graywing. She scratching his eyes and the cat whimpered, then took off.

"Graywing!" Strom exclaimed, "I didn't need your help!" Graywing admired her courage and spirit. "I know" He responded. "But you did look like you needed help." Storm just stared at him with a gleam in her eyes. "If you want Storm, I could show you where I live". He saw a hint of amusement in Storm's eyes. She nodded to him and stood beside him. Their pelts brushed briefly. Graywing blushed but led Strom through the long grass of the moor.

He showed her all of the best hunting spots and then his camp. She was very impressed on how far the mountain cats had come since they had only lived there a few moons. When Graywing had finished he asked Storm if she wanted to meet him tomorrow. She said yes, this filled Graywing with happiness. As she left she brushed Graywing's muzzle with her tail. Graywing just stared after her a gleam in his eyes. Turtletail saw this and came up to him, sorrow in her eyes. "I see you are making new friends". She whispered. Graywing just looked at her. "I guess you could say that" He said then turning to look where Storm had just left.

Graywing tried to climb one of the giant oak trees the stood watching over the whole forest. "I see you are trying to show off" Storm said at the bottom of the tree. Graywing fell from the tree startled. He landed with a loud thump. He got up quickly giving his chest a few embarrassed licks. Storm looked at him with amusement. "So Graywing, she started, can you show mw where your brothers live? I've heard so much about them." Graywing only nodded and sped past Storm. She followed close behind him. As they neared his brothers camp, Graywing could smell his brother Clear Sky's scent and a bunch of others he had never smelled before. Just then a cat jumped from a tree above. It landed squarely on Storm's back scratching her spine. Storm shrieked in pain. Blood pooled from her back in a mere instant. Graywing lashed out at the cat batting it from her back. The cat grunted and stared directly at Graywing.

"Clearsky? Graywing exclaimed. Clearsky just looked at him with hatred burning in his eyes. "Graywing what are you doing in my territory?" Graywing was baffled. His brother had never acted this way before! "C-Clearsky, what do you mean?" Graywing stammered. Clearsky lashed out making contact with Graywing's head. He fell back dazed. Storm struggled to sit up but she managed to say "Stop!" Clearsky's fury soon drained from his eyes as he gazed at Storm's beautiful fur. Storm talked again "Clearsky you are a monster. You nearly killed me and your brother. Why would you do such a thing?" Clearsky's fury returned as he took a step towards Storm. "I will kill any cat that crosses my borders, and since you and Graywing have crossed, I will need to kill you." Clearsky hissed. "Clearsky. You are not the brother I grew up with. You have turned into a monster. Cats like you don't deserve to live." Clearsky just smirked, "I will kill your friend first." He motioned towards Storm. "No please don't!" Graywing begged. Graywing had no energy left to even stop Clearsky. Clearsky looked at him and padded towards him. He dug his claws into Graywing's neck. Blood was slowly dripping out of the wound. Graywing saw regret flash into Clearsky's eyes. "I'm sorry brother but there can only be one leader of all of these cats." Clearsky told him. As Graywing's life began to ebb away he heard Storm fling herself at Clearsky. Clearsky yowled with anger and tried to shake Storm off. She clung on and bit into Clearsky's spine killing him instantly. Storm dropped Clearsky's lifeless form on the ground, fury burning in her eyes. Then she noticed Graywing lying on the ground, his own blood pooling around him. "Graywing!" She called out. Graywing just looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. Then she walked over him and bit into his scruff. She hauled him onto her back and tried to carry him back to his camp.

When Graywing awoke he found himself in Cloudspots' den. _How did I get here?_ He thought. Then he remembered Storm carrying him back to camp. As if on cue Storm walked in. Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw him awake. She padded over to him and touched her nose to his. "Graywing", she started, "I was so worried you wouldn't have survived! You lost a lot of blood and were asleep for a few days and Cloudspots said you wouldn't live. I have only left your side to get you some food." She motioned towards a rabbit on the ground. "T-Th-Thank You Storm; I owe you my life." Graywing stammered. "No Graywing you don't owe me anything". She padded up next to him and laid down. Their fur brushed and Storm put her head on Graywing's shoulder. She purred, "I already have everything a cat could ever want." Turtletail watched from outside of the den. _How can Graywing fall for a cat he just met when he has known me all his life!_ She thought. Turtletail padded into the den staring at Graywing and Storm laying side by side their fur touching. Graywing got up instantly, wincing from the pain in his neck.

"Graywing can I please talk to you in private?" Turtletail asked. Graywing only nodded looking back at Storm. She urged him forward so he followed Turtletail. She led him to the edge of the moor. "So Turtletail, what do you want to talk about?" Graywing pushed. "Graywing I hope that you know, you broke a cat's heart." Turtletail meowed almost in tears. Graywing stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "Who?" he demanded. Turtletail turned to stare at him with longing her eyes. "Me Graywing. I loved you ever since we left the mountains. I thought you could've seen that. But now I guess I was wrong!" Graywing stared at her with disbelief. "Y-Y-You loved me Turtletail?" Turtletail nodded. Graywing was now tearing up. "I'm so sorry Turtletail, I never knew. But I've found a cat that I love now and nothing can change that." "Is it Storm?" Turtletail asked. Graywing nodded. After that Turtletail bounded away. Graywing stared after her. _Turtletail I'm so sorry. I should've seen it sooner. But now I love Storm._ He thought.

Graywing walked back to camp happy and sad. Storm immediately ran up to him and rubbed her muzzle along his. Graywing returned the affection. "I was so worried about you. You were gone for a few hours. Turtletail already came back." Storm told him. "I needed some time to think and I wanted to ask you something." He paused for a few moments the said. "Storm…...I-I love you. Will you be my mate?" Storm gazed at him with love in her eyes. She licked his muzzle and said "Of course I will be your mate". Graywing's heart exploded with happiness.

Later they walked up to a hill and sat on it looking at the scarlet sunset. Graywing pressed his fur into hers and they twined tails. "Storm, ever since I met you, I knew we would be mates." Storm replied " I felt the same way." She pressed even close to him and licked his shoulder. _This is how life is meant to be. No matter how hard life had gotten for me I just went with it and I've gotten myself a loving and caring mate. Hopefully I will have kits aswell._


End file.
